fablefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Legendary Weapons (Fable)
Within the world of Albion there are weapons of legendary status, left by great Heroes for future generations to find. Each of these weapons are imbued with great power, offering their strengths to any worthy wielder. Below is a list of each of these weapons from Fable and TLC, along with a small narrative for each. Fable and Fable TLC Arken's Crossbow Left for dead during the Olagan massacre, Arken swore vengeance on those who ambushed him. Crafting a crossbow from scattered pieces found at the battlefield, this legendary weapon was used to hunt down every last ambusher. Type: Crossbow Damage: 220 Base Value: 50,160 gold Augmentations: Flame, Piercing, Silver Acquisition: Darkwood Lake Silver Chest Cutlass Bluetane Kept as part of a legendary treasure instead of being used, this cutlass is rumoured to have a palpable hunger for blood. Type: Cleaver Damage: 165 Base Value: 40,425 gold Augmentations: Lightning Acquisition: Greatwood Caves Demon Door Dollmaster's Mace Despite his quick fingers and eye for detail, only once did the Dollmaster create a weapon. It is said this mace is as colossal as his dolls were delicate. Type: Mace Damage: 135 Base Value: 33,075 Augmentations: Mana Acquisition: Abandoned Road Demon Door Katana Hiryu The folded steel of a katana can only be so strong, however, through secret supernatural skills Hiryu was turned into something special. These ancient skills died with the monks of the far hills. Type: Katana Damage: 215 Base Value: 47,775 gold Augmentations: Flame, Sharpening Acquisition: Bowerstone Manor Murren Greataxe Stolen from the Murren Graves following the collapse of the Old Kingdom, little is known of the godlike warrior this greataxe was prised from. It is said the deadly blade of this weapon still glows with a divine quality. Type: Greataxe Damage: 240 Base Value: 58800 gold Augmentations: Piercing Acquisition: Hook Coast Lighthouse Murren Greathammer Stolen from the Murren Graves along with a greataxe, this weapon was never recovered. It is said both weapons were forged by the will of the gods. Type: Greathammer Damage: 270 Base Value: 66150 gold Augmentations: Piercing, Experience Acquisition: Heroes' Guild Ronok the Axe Forged by old kingdom foresters, Ronok has survived the test of time. Remaining as sharp as the day it was forged, this axe has seen centuries of combat. Type: Axe Damage: 165 Base Value: 43,424 gold Augmentations: Sharpening, Silver Acquisition: Grey House Demon Door Skorm's Bow Dark and terrible secrets propel the arrows from this bow, fuelled by a unique power. It is rumoured this longbow is the weapon of the Overberg. Type: Longbow Damage: 264 Base Value: 54,720 gold Augmentations: Lightning, Sharpening Acquisition: Chapel of Skorm Solus Greatsword Held in awe of swordmaster and combatants throughout Albion, this greatsword once belonged to the mythical dragonknights. Type: Greatsword Damage: 314 Base Value: 69,825 gold Augmentations: Flame, Sharpening, Health Acquisition: Bowerstone North Sword of Aeons Bloodforged long before the Old Kingdom, this longsword is the oldest of all weapons. This weapons power is that of all Albion, if it ever gets unlocked. Type: Longsword Damage: 230 (550 in Vanilla) Base Value: 149179 Augmentations: Health, Mana, Experience Acquisition: Chamber of Fate The Harbinger Created by the twins Elda and Essa, this longsword had a bloodsoaked start. To ensure the world would never see another weapon like it, the twins of this sword cut off each others hands with it. Type: Longsword Damage: 198 Base Value: 44100 gold Augmentations: Sharpening, Piercing Acquisition: Temple of Avo (Stone) The Sentinus As majestic as any sceptre, this greatmace is powerful enough to bring empires to their knees. It is rumoured to have been owned by the bodyguard to the Archon, first ruler of the Old Kingdom. Type: Greatmace Damage: 255 Base Value: 62,475 gold Augmentations: Silver, Piercing Acquisition: Temple of Avo (Donation) Wellows Pickhammer Hidden mines provided strong but extremely light metal to Wellow, the ruler of the northern ridges of the Old Kingdom. It is said his warloads used pickhammers forged from this metal, much like the one Wellow carried. Type: Pickhammer Damage: 120 Base Value: 29400 gold Augmentations: Piercing x2 Acquisition: Greatwood Gorge Demon Door Weapons Exclusive to Fable TLC Avo's Tear Existing for a time as pure myth among acolytes, this longsword once belonged to a mere guard. Used by the Guild Mage Solcius to close a vortex, the ordinary sword was imbued with enough power to rival the Sword of Aeons. Type: Longsword Damage: 230 Base Value: 126250 Augmentations: Health, Mana, Experience Acquisition: Quest Reward Orkon's Club Shunning society and living in the mountains, diminutive warrior Orkon was often mistaken as a hobbe or sometimes a baby troll. Any enemy seeing this small warrior charging with club in hand would laugh, though it was the last thing they ever did. Type: Club Damage: 140 Base Value: 100 Augmentations: None Acquisition: Archon's Shrine The Avenger When his family was ripped to pieces by demonic creatures, Hero Wheldon made a bargain with a necromancer. His life for a sword, powerful enough to destroy the creatures. Having his heart made part of the sword, his lifeless body fell to the ground upon completing his revenge. Type: Longsword Damage: 180 Base Value: 44,100 Augmentations: Flame, Lightning Acquisition: Lost Bay Silver Chest The Bereaver Soaked in mystery as well as blood are the origins of this broadsword. Some claim it belonged to the most evil Hero of the Guild, though no record of his name could be found. Others claim it belonged to a demon not a man, and that was why it gleams with the fires of hell. Type: Greatsword Damage: 285 Base Value: 69825 Augmentations: 2x Empty Slot - Vanilla: Health, (+ Flame in Anniversary) Acquisition: Necropolis Demon Door Trivia *Some legendary weapon models can be seen used by NPC's, for example the Bereaver and the Avenger can sometimes be seen wielded one handed by Bandit guards. Category:Lists Category:Fable Weapons